


The Things I Didn't Say

by bcnedrah



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Jace should be scared, Jump Scares, M/M, Phobias, mischeivous boyfriends, rubber horse masks, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: Alec wants to surprise Magnus when he gets home, but it doesn't go exactly how he wants.





	The Things I Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

Magnus let himself into his apartment, dropping his keys in a bowl on a table by the doorway. He sifted through the mail, mentally cataloging bills from the junk mail to be thrown away. “Alec, I’m home.”

Magnus didn’t look up from the mail as he heard Alec make his way through the apartment toward him. “Welcome home, Magnus.”

Magnus’ brow furrowed at the muffled sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Looking over his shoulder, he slammed back into the door behind him when he came face to face with a horse’s face. It took him the beat of several heartbeats before he realized that he had not staring at a flesh and blood horse, but that his idiotic boyfriend had decided to greet him wearing a brown, rubber horse mask.

Alec tugged the mask over his head after a couple of tugs, worry marring his face at his boyfriend’s obvious distress. Magnus would have made a quip on the state of Alec’s hair outside of the bedroom if he could actually get oxygen into his lungs.

“Magnus?” Alec looked so heartbroken and Magnus couldn’t stand it.

Letting himself sink down the length of the door until his long legs were splayed out in front of him, Magnus finally registered that he was desperately sucking air into his lungs with each breath. Alec knelt next to him, one hand hovered over Magnus’ shoulder, afraid to hurt more than help, and the other hand clutched the damned horse mask to his side.

Alec called his name once more and Magnus nodded in acknowledgement. Bringing a hand up to bring Alec’s hand to rest on his shoulder, he squeezed it hard. When he felt the panic recede, he let his head drop back against the wood of door.

Magnus tipped his head to give his boyfriend an embarrassed smile. “I’m okay… I might have forgotten to tell you that I’m very afraid of horses?”

Alec held up the mask, practically strangling it in his grip. “It was Jace’s idea.”

“Remind me to turn him into a duck the next time I see him.”

Alec laughed and tossed the mask over his shoulder. Standing up, he offered a hand to Magnus, who gladly accepted. “I think he mentioned something about grabbing a drink at the Hunter’s Moon.”

“And here I was thinking about challenging you to a rematch from when you cheated the last time we played pool.” Alec bit back a smile, rocking on his heels. Magnus shook his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Both men were smiling when they broke apart. Pointing over Alec’s shoulder, Magnus added, “And to burn that hideous thing.”

Alec laughed and pushed him out the door, snagging Magnus’ keys on the way out.


End file.
